The Perfect Girl
by Crazyanime
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro finds the perfect girl for him but things don't look too bright. 69F!27 ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano**

**Inspired by a manga**

**Pairing (s): many… there are some surprises :P**

**AN: I'm sorry for my lateness but I will update my other stories when my exam ends. For now enjoy. I don't like F!27 but it's necessary**

* * *

**The Perfect Girl**

_by Crazyanime_

Mukuro wakes up with the sunlight falling directly to his eyes. He tries to block it by his hands but by then his sleep is gone. Then he yawns. As he sits up, the bed sheets slides down from his naked body. He stretches his arms and looks at his side. There is a body of a woman lying next to him. She is naked too. He looks at her for a second before getting down from the bed. He then looks around the room for his clothes. He finds them scattered around the room and picks them up.

He looks at the clock on the wall. He would be late for school. He goes to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. After the shower he puts them on. The woman is still sleeping. He goes near the cabinet and looks for something to write on. He finds a pad lying inside it and writes something quickly there. Then he gets out of the hotel room.

He yawns again. Last night was very tiring. He couldn't remember much. He was bored and the woman was interested and then he thought why not? It wasn't bad but he has school today.

"Your late pineapple-herbivore. I'll bite you to death." In front of the school gate the annoying prefect Hibari Kyoya, is standing. He has a grudge against him and cannot stand him. Not that Mukuro can stand him either. Saying his infamous catch phrase he lungs at him with his Tonfa's.

"Ku fu fu well if it isn't the birdy." Mukuro loves to annoy him. But today he isn't in the mood. That doesn't mean that he won't defend himself. He pulls out his own weapon, a trident which materializes in his hands. "I have no interest in entertaining you though." He says and blocks the impending attack.

The prefect growls and tries to attack again. But this time Mukuro uses his illusionary powers and escapes the battle. He slowly walks to his class. He wasn't too late. When he enters the classroom there is silence. But he pays no mind to that and goes to his seat and sits down. The classes resume again.

"Mukuro-nii sama are you all right?" Chrome, his little sister asks. Her purple colored eyes look more round than before. She is worried. It is lunch time. Usually the four of them would go out for lunch but Mukuro decided to stay inside the classroom.

Mukuro gives a soft smile to reassure her. "I'm fine Chrome."

"But Mukuro-san didn't come back all night byon!" Ken says. Mukuro looks at him with annoyance. But before he could reply someone else does.

"Where else could he be than doing his satanic rituals." A voice snarls. It was none other than Gokudera Hayato. He seemed to have a grudge against Mukuro. He was sitting on of the back seats.

"You don't want to live anymore and want be turned to a true dog? That can be arranged." Mukuro says and stands up. The boy irritated him very much.

"Mukuro-sama." Chikusa looks a bit worried.

"Why you!"

"Now, now Gokudera, there's no need to get in a fight." Says Yamamoto Takeshi the baseball star of the school. Apparently they were friends of some sort. He was standing next to Gokudera's bench.

"Shut up baseball nut! This is nothing to do with you!" Gokudera exclaims.

"It appears the doggy needs to learn some manners." Mukuro replies. The boy was so easy to rile up. This obviously pissed him off.

But before a fight could commence the classroom door opens and there are people standing outside. They come inside. Something like a switch happens to Gokudera whose face goes from scowling to glowing with a wide grin.

"Tenth!" Gokudera calls out to one of the people who have entered. Mukuro raises his eyebrow. Two girls stood there. One of them has auburn colored hair which reached to her shoulder with light brown colored eyes. Her smile is very charming. The other girl has chocolate colored long hair which looked messy. Her eyes are chocolate brown too. She looks very cute.

Mukuro fails to recognise them but has a vague recognition of the auburn colored haired girl. She was the school idol. But Gokudera isn't looking at her. He is looking at the other girl.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto goes next to the girl with chocolate hair and messes up her hair.

"Yamamoto!" The girl squeaks. Her voice is very peachy. She protests but doesn't stop him. But Gokudera seems to become annoyed. He quickly slaps his hands away.

"Don't touch the tenth so casually!" Gokudera fumes. He tries to pull out his weapon which he conceals inside different places in his body.

"Gokudera-kun stop!" the girl stops him. "It doesn't matter." Gokudera quickly stops and nods his head in agreement.

"Let's go everyone." Kyoko says. The three of them agree and gets out of the classroom forgetting the existence of Mukuro and others.

"Ku fu fu… I wasn't wrong about him. But he's more like a trained puppy than a wild dog." Mukuro muses and looks back at his friends. He isn't interested in other people's affairs.

* * *

The café is packed today. There is extra work to be done. The girls usually come here because if the handsome waiters. Mukuro is one of them. It's his part-time job. He doesn't need money and has more than enough. But sometimes his boredom makes him do many things.

Mukuro is smiling at his customers. The butler act is very easy and there are many butlers in his house. He supposed it's just one of the girls' wishful fantasies. The girls are already swooning over him. He knows he's very handsome and charming. If he wants, he can get any woman. He doesn't even have to try. They always fall for him. He isn't interested in a serious relationship yet. He could be called a player. But he doesn't try anything first.

"What would you like My lady?" He asks.

"Umm the special cake of this shop." One of the girl's orders. He quickly writes it down and gives a charming smile. He then gives a polite bow and goes to the kitchen to give the food order.

The manager is a woman of considerable beauty. Her name is Bianchi. Mukuro didn't try anything with her. She is in love with a mysterious man named Reborn and seems to be content in thinking about him. She strongly disapproves of Mukuro's casual relationships and tries to give him love advice. But today even she is busy.

When she sees him coming near she calls out to him. "Mukuro can you please throw the trash away? Everyone else is very busy."

Mukuro shrugs. He doesn't really care and takes the bags outside the shop. The dumpster isn't far away. He walks slowly towards it and throws the bag inside. He hears people shout not far from here and decides to investigate what it is.

He walks to an ally and sees a girl being surrounded by two men who seems to be bad company. He recognizes the girl as the school idol. He usually doesn't do this but…

"Ku fu fu… what is this?" Mukuro smirks as his right eye color starts glowing. "Ganging up on an innocent high school girl? Naughty naughty."

One of them scowls and the other looks annoyed. "Shut up pretty boy this has nothing to do with you!"

"Oya oya, what makes you say that?"

"Why you!" one of them attacks him. But Mukuro skilfully dodges. They are small fry and are knocked out by him in a matter of seconds. After finishing them he looks at the girl. She is shocked but uninjured.

"Are you…" Before he finishes he feels someone trying to smash something on his head which he quickly dodges and looks behind him. It's the girl with chocolate hair. She is holding a wooden stick.

"D-don't h-hurt Kyoko-chan!" she says.

"Oya oya, is this how you treat the person who saved the life of your friend?" Mukuro asks with an amused voice. The girl looks confused. The school Idol quickly goes to her.

"Tsukiko-chan stop Rokudo-san saved me."

The girl let go of the stick and looked embarrassed. Her face becomes red and she fumbles with the hem of her skirt. "I-I'm sorry!" she shutters her apology with a deep bow.

'Cute' Mukuro can't help but think. "I guess that is fine." He gives her one of his most charming smiles. The girl seems only ashamed of her actions. She doesn't seem that affected by him. He shrugs. No matter all in due time.

"Thank you Rokudo-san." Kyoko bows in appreciation. The other girl also bows. Then the two of them quickly leave lest more of the thugs come back. After they leave Mukuro remembers the fact that he doesn't know the girl's name yet.

* * *

It is another normal day at work. There aren't many customers in the shop at this day. Apart from him there are other good looking men who work there. One of them is Sawada Ieyasu but everyone just calls him Giotto. Then there is Dino Cavallone who is the clumsiest person ever. How did those two end up being cousins is a mystery. Then there is Lambo an annoying cow child who is very popular, the annoying Marshmallow lover Byakuran and not to mention some Kid named Enma. There are others too.

The door bell rings as a new customer enters. Mukuro goes to welcome her only to come face to face with cute girl. She seems startled as well.

"Rokudo-san." She exclaims cutely.

Mukuro decides to smirk. "Ku fu fu… so we meet again. Aren't you going to strike me with a stick today?" he asks with a teasing tone. The girl flushes in embarrassment.

Before Mukuro could have more fun teasing her Giotto calls out to her. "Tsu-chan!"

She looks up from her embarrassment and looks at him. "Gio-nii!" apparently she is his younger sister.

Mukuro feels a bit disappointed that his fun is interrupted. But he says nothing and goes back to work. After a while he notices the girl coming towards him.

"I'm sorry about the other day." She apologizes once again.

Mukuro contemplates what to do. He could tease her a bit more. "It's fine. I'm…" He decides to introduce himself.

"I know. Rokudo Mukuro-san. You're famous." She says. Mukuro arches his single eyebrow.

"Oya you seem to know a lot about me. But I can't say the same for you."

"I...I'm Sawada Tsukiko."

* * *

The days from then on Tsukiko would come by the café to meet her brothers. She would talk with Mukuro too. Mukuro slowly started to get along with her. They became friends.

"Mukuro-kun!" Tsukiko greets him with a small smile. Mukuro's shift is done but Giotto and Dino (who seemed to live with them) are cleaning up.

"Tsukiko-chan you came?"

She nods her head. "Yeah. I was bored."

Mukuro looks closely at her. She seemed to be spaced out and thinking about something else. "Something in your mind?"

She seems surprised at first but then blushes. She seems to have something to ask. "Mukuro-kun?"

"What is it Dear Tsukiko-chan?"

"Have you ever been in love before?" She whispers to him quietly.

The question shocks him. He can't think of why she would ask him this. Something stabs him in his heart when she looks at him so innocently. "No… are you in love with someone?"

Tsukiko doesn't answer. The deep blush spreading on her face answers all. For some reason Mukuro doesn't like her blushing face this time.

That day he couldn't sleep soundly at night. He couldn't forget Tsukiko's face when he asked if she was in love. For some reason he couldn't stand the fact that she liked someone. When he wakes up the next day he voluntarily picks a fight with Hibari just to get this mind off things but this doesn't help at all.

* * *

Mukuro is eating his breakfast when Chrome comes out of her room. She is already dressed for school. She notices her twin brother eating absentmindedly.

"Mukuro-nii sama are you okay?"

Chromes voice snaps him out of his trance. "What is it Chrome?"

"Is something bothering you?"

Mukuro doesn't answer. Even he isn't sure if something is wrong.

"Nu fu fu… the fool's in love." Daemon says as he takes out a bowl and fills it up with milk. Mukuro gives him a nasty glare.

"Ku fu fu… and what makes you so sure about that?" Mukuro asks with annoyance. Daemon just smirks.

"Nu fu fu…. I just know Little brother. So you better do something before she gets taken away." Giving an ominous declaration Daemon walks back to his room. "Not everyone's like dear Elena."

"Mukuro- nii sama likes a girl?" Chrome asks.

Mukuro thinks hard about Tsukiko. When did he start liking her? Why her? But all questions are gone by the time she comes to the shop with her usual smile.

* * *

Mukuro smiled at his luck. Today is a weekend and he had taken a day off today. Who would know that he would get to meet Tsukiko at the park?

"Mukuro-kun!" She exclaims in joy when she meets him. Somehow that makes him feel better. He looks behind her and sees her friends there too along with a dark brown haired girl with a ponytail. He is sure she isn't from his school.

"Tsukiko-chan what a surprise." Mukuro greets. But his happy moment is ruined as Gokudera quickly shields her from him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks heatedly. "Don't get close to the tenth!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsukiko exclaims and tries to calm him down. "Don't hurt Mukuro-kun!"

"But tenth he's a pervert on top of being a satanic worshiper!"

"Now now Gokudera you don't really know that!" Yamamoto says cheerfully.

"Gokudera-san, Rokudo-san is a good person!" Kyoko tries to persuade him from attacking Mukuro.

"Hahi! Gokudera-san is as dangerous as always!" the unknown girl says.

Gokudera looks at Tsukiko who gives him a pleading look and stands down. "If the tenth says so." Then he looks at Mukuro. "That doesn't mean that I'll trust you!"

Mukuro just gives a smirk in return. "I guess the dog just needs a bit more training."

"Why you!"

With everyone's efforts they are able to stop Gokudera from lunging at Mukuro. Tsukiko doesn't forget to ask Mukuro to stay which he obviously accepts. The other girl is Miura Haru who is Yamamoto's girlfriend. They go to an amusement park and have lots of fun. In the midst of it all he notices Tsukiko smiling tenderly at the direction of her friends. Following her gaze he sees that she is staring at Gokudera. He couldn't believe that that idiot is the one who has all her affections and love.

Mukuro decides he will win her heart. But it is easier said than done. He has never wooed a girl before. It was always the girls after him. Because of it he isn't sure what to do. But he won't give up.

The girl is awfully dense. Mukuro tries everything. From smiling affectionately to seductively. He buys her beautiful gifts and asks her to go to different places with him. But no matter what he does she smiles at him and acts like he's her friend. To her he is a very good friend. It's too tiring but he doesn't give up!

* * *

It's another day that Mukuro decides that he will ask her to go to the mall with him. He sees her talking to her best friend, Kyoko. Somehow she seems distressed. The other girl is chatting away happily. Tsukiko seems to give her some encouragement. Kyoko nods and walks away while Tsukiko looks at her in a daze.

"Ku fu fu… what's the matter Tsukiko-chan?" He asks standing just behind her. She is startled by his sudden appearance and quickly turns to face him.

"Mukuro-kun!" she exclaims in surprise. "You scared me." She then smiles. It is one of those smiles that she gives when she tries to reassure everyone that she is fine.

Mukuro can see that she's not fine. "What's wrong? Why are you so sad Tsukiko-chan?"

Tsukiko tries to deny at first but then her eyes become watery. She can't say anything as her tears start falling. She's sniffing. Mukuro becomes at a loss. He has no idea what to do. He tries to pat her head. But Tsukiko starts sobbing as she clutches his jacket.

"Don't cry…" Mukuro tries to comfort her. But she doesn't hear and starts sobbing and saying incoherent things.

"Kyoko-chan….Gokud…." is all he can hear in her mumblings. He stands there till she calms down. He puts his hands around the petite frame of the girl. He can't say if he's ever held anyone who feels perfect there.

"I'm sorry Mukuro-kun." She says as she wipes her tears with her handkerchief. She smiles apologetically towards him.

Mukuro can't help but think she looks cute. "Are you all right now?"

"Yes. Thank you for staying here." She mumbles. One of her bangs fall on her eyes. Mukuro slowly moves it away.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Tsukiko shifts her eyes away. "Mukuro-kun doesn't need to worry about that."

"I'm hurt. Am I not your friend?" Mukuro dramatically says.

"N-no! Of course not! Mukuro-kun is one of my most important friends!" Tsukiko tries to reassure him.

"Then why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Tsukiko hesitates and looks at him for confirmation about something. Then when she is assured she takes a deep breath. "Kyoko-chan is going to confess to Gokudera-kun that she likes him."

Mukuro doesn't need to know more. He knows that Tsukiko likes that annoying dog. She is distressed that her best friend likes him too. He secretly wishes that they become a couple like the other two. Then he can have all of Tsukiko's attention.

"Ku fu fu… so what? You'll find someone better." Mukuro wanted to say like me but refrains from doing so and lets her to try holding back the tears.

They sit in the park benches for some time. It is peaceful and slowly Tsukiko stops sobbing and enjoys the scenery.

"Thanks Mukuro-kun." Tsukiko says and gives him a smile that makes Mukuro think that this was the best day in his life.

* * *

The next day Mukuro sees that Tsukiko is spacing out opening the door. He goes to stand behind her to make her jump. But she surprises him by turning around and looking at him calmly.

"Mukuro-kun, good morning."

"Ku fu fu… interesting." Mukuro gives a smile. "How did you know I was behind you?"

Tsukiko thinks for a minute and Mukuro can't help but think she looks cute like that.

"I don't know…I just…" she lets the sentence trail as she stares at another person coming. Mukuro turns around and sees Kyoko looking all depressed. "Kyoko-chan? What's wrong?"

Mukuro couldn't help but be annoyed at the newcomer. It was always them. Always getting in his time with Tsukiko.

Kyoko gives a small smile. "Good morning. Tsu-chan, Rokudo-kun." She greets them both.

Mukuro is annoyed but he doesn't show it. He smiles pleasantly as always. He is a gentleman after all. "You look sad Sasagawa-san. Is something wrong?"

"Eh?" Kyoko looks at him uncertainly. "Nothing too much." She wants to be quiet about it.

"Did something happen with Gokudera-kun?" Tsukiko asks. Kyoko seems startled as her intuition is sharp as ever. "Did he say something?"

Kyoko seems to become sad. "Tsu-chan…" water starts falling from her eyes. "He said he doesn't like me at all!"

"That can't be true. I know Gokudera-kun likes you." Tsukiko says it with such conviction that Kyoko looks surprised. "I'll go talk to him." She looks determined when she starts dragging her best friend with her.

"Tsu-chan!"

Mukuro doesn't like it one bit. He follows after them. Tsukiko drags Kyoko to the schools roof. Gokudera is standing there alone as he smokes. He is startled to see the three of them. His eyes travel from Tsukiko's determined face then to Kyoko's distressed one. He knows why she is looking sad but he ignores it.

"Te-tenth!" He looks at Tsukiko.

"Gokudera-kun why did you break Kyoko-chan's heart like that?"

"Tenth…"Gokudera looks sad and looks away. He presses his teeth on his lower lip and looks like he wants to say something but can't. "I don't like that woman." He stares back.

Kyoko tries to smile but fails miserably. Then she runs away from the roof. No one stops her.

Tsukiko says nothing for a few seconds. Then she goes near him and slaps him hard. Gokudera is shocked as well as Mukuro. She doesn't flinch when Gokudera stares back with pure shock.

"Don't lie like that. I can see how much pain you are in." Tsukiko says. Mukuro can tell that her voice is cracking bit by bit and how hard she is trying to keep herself from breaking. "Why are you lying to yourself like that?"

"Tenth…" Gokudera looks ashamed. "I do like that woman but I don't think I'm the right one for her. She could do better than a delinquent like me."

Tsukiko shakes her head. "Don't be a coward. What will you do when she is taken by someone else? Will you be able to stand it? Knowing that that will be your fault?" she looks away. "Who are you to judge who's right for her or not?"

Gokudera looks appalled. He looks at her for a second and then looks at Mukuro. He is confused and looks away. "I.. don't know…"

"Go to her. Before it's too late and she's taken away by someone else." Tsukiko whispers quietly. Gokudera quickly runs out of the roof. Just as he leaves Tsukiko slips to the ground. She is suppressing her sobs. Mukuro hadn't said anything and just watched. He slowly goes to her and pulls her to a hug.

"You did the right thing." He whispers to her ear. He cannot help but think how perfectly she fits in his embrace.

"I-I k-know…." She says in between her sobs. "Ky-Kyoko-chan can't be with me anymore." She says and breaks down crying. "I liked her so much!"

Mukuro suddenly pulls apart from her and looks at her with shock. "What? You liked Kyoko-chan?"

Tsukiko wipes the tears from her eyes. "I've liked Kyoko-chan since I was in middle school. But I knew she was falling in love with Gokudera-kun. There was nothing I could do to stop it."

Mukuro feels a great realization falling on him. It isn't that she's dense. She never noticed boys as she likes girls only. Things just became a lot harder.

* * *

"Come on Mukuro-kun!" Tsuna waves at him enthusiastically. She is wearing a white dress with flower patterns which reached to her knees. Mukuro waves back as he stands next to her. She is happier now that she has let go of her love for Kyoko.

"Ku fu fu fu what's the rush Tsukiko-chan? We'll make it." Mukuro says as he thinks how beautiful she looks today. Tsukiko pouts but stops as she looks behind him.

"Hmn?" Mukuro turns his head around to see his younger sister with a few of her friends. She is smiling with them. "What's the matter Tsukiko-chan?"

Tsukiko looks a bit dazed. "She's so pretty! I wonder if she'll go on a date with me if I ask her!"

Mukuro looks at the direction she is looking at. There is a girl with sea green eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore a white dress and looks like their age.

Mukuro slaps his forehead with his hand. "Let's just go." He grabs her hand and drags her with him to the baseball match they were going to.

It seems God really hated him; the perfect girl for him has no interest not only him but not in any men at all!

* * *

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
